


Painting Dilemma

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Beginnings of Socky, Blatant attempts at cute, Cheesy, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Squint for Binu, Tumblr Prompt, blatant attempts a humor, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinwoo was talked into attending an oil painting class with Sanha. Of course he wasn’t about to brave it alone so he drug their other friends into it. He hadn’t counted on being so easily smitten. But how was he to know that Myungjun was really just one sunshine smile away from winning him over on day one?





	Painting Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how I get sucked into new things when I haven't finished anything yet. Oh well. 
> 
> This is a prompt fic. Link to original prompt at the end. Be sure to tell me how well I did? Eh?
> 
> Also posted bits on tumblr.

Jinwoo knew eight weeks was a long time to invest in an art class, yet somehow he'd ended up in one anyway. He wanted to pin the blame on Sanha who wanted to learn something fancy and brought the flyer to his mother who'd asked him to accompany her sweet, innocent, naive child. He hadn't been able to deny her request and together they roped in more of their mutual friends into it as well. Because as much as he loved the kid, they'd been neighbors and practically brothers for years now, there was no way he could spend eight weeks alone with Sanha in a class he knew he'd never stay interested in. With the addition of his best friend Moonbin and Sanha's best friend Minhyuk it would be tolerable. Maybe even enjoyable. 

Either way he paid the fee, which was a lot lower than he'd thought it would be and enrolled all four of them in the class. Sanha's mother was elated. Jinwoo knew his friends and himself just saw it as another place to hang out where their age gap didn't matter and maybe learn something. He was dubious on the learning but recently Sanha had taken an interest in the arts after dying his hair pink. While Moonbin hadn't been subtle in his interest in a very eligible and handsome 'piece of art' he'd like to impress. Jinwoo wasn't really sure what to make of that as 'piece of art' was exactly how Moonbin had worded himself. No names, no description, no information other than whoever they were they were a piece of art. After the third attempt at gleaning a name he'd realized that his taller friend didn't have one to give. And as usual Minhyuk was along for whatever the tall lanky pinkette wanted to do.

One day Jinwoo hoped the two stopped skirting the real issue and just confessed already. Watching them go round in circles had been entertaining for awhile but it was growing old the more time passed and the more obvious Minhyuk made it. But he wasn't about to butt his nose in it. Not after the one and only time he'd tried to play match maker for Moonbin and then gotten slapped in the face twice. To be fair he hadn't known the girls were twins and Moonbin hadn't explicitly said at that time that girls weren't his thing at the moment. Since then he'd come to realize that the taller brunette was just picky, gender didn't matter, and he was better left to playing his own cupid. Really it was for the best as his own love life wasn't any better than the double-slap had been.

It was one of the many things he wasn't sure if he'd survive if he had to be alone with Sanha. To deal with all the pining, whining, and crying of someone who didn't realize the person they were in love with was in love with them. He put up with it enough as it was he wasn't about to give the young pinkette eight weeks to do nothing but that in his ear. And maybe Moonbin would get annoyed enough to push the two together for him. It wasn't likely but it was still a better thought than enduring. Though he'd also be enduring the taller brunette talking about the mystery 'piece of art' that had caught his eye now if it were ever just the two of them. And they wondered why he often complained about being single and not even interested in anyone.

The last time he'd made a side handed comment on it had been only last week as he'd told them what time the class was during an early lunch at Moonbin's workplace. With school out for summer it was the perfect place to hang out when they were running low on funds. A consistent issue for Jinwoo if he were being honest with himself. The money his parents sent for him to live off in the city he'd chosen was a little meager but he got by on it. And he sincerely hoped that anything on top of the registration fee was going to be just as cheap because his wallet was already hurting for the month. 

He was going to find out though as today was the first day of the painting class. They met outside Jinwoo's apartment, he didn't trust any of them to drive except himself and he wasn't about to start now. The class was held in a small civic center where all different types of courses were offered throughout the year, the spaces were cheap but nice enough. The room they were set up in could hold no more than ten people. There were a few tables lined out with easels leaned against a wall to left. There were already a few younger girls there, giggling over their notebooks and a few elderly as well exchanging greetings and polite conversation. Being the decent student he was Jinwoo opted for the tables in the very back away from everyone else.

Where they sat wouldn't change the fact that they were the loudest people in the room when Sanha opened his mouth and started yammering. It would be far from the first time it had happened, which allowed Jinwoo to take it in stride when everyone else turned to look at them. He beamed them all a wide smile before tuning them out. Class hadn't started and as far as he could tell their teacher wasn't there yet. Though he did wonder what their teacher would look like if they were wiling to teach in their free time. 

Time must have slipped away from him because when the teacher did walk in he wasn't prepared for it. Too caught up in Minhyuk's retelling of the birth of 'swag' that was too ridiculous to even hold an ounce of truth to notice. When he did it was with the rest of the class he turned to look at the door which had closed with a soft click behind the last person to enter. He knew he wasn't alone in his shock when the last person to enter only looked a few years older than him at max which made him younger than the vast majority of the class now that it was full. But that didn't seem to deter their teacher to be as he made his way to the front of the class. Beside him he heard Sanha making a short joke at his expense, which led him to telling the tall teen that his elbow had slipped when it connected with his stomach. He did at least admit to himself that their teacher was short, but still probably taller than him. He'd never admit it out loud though.

"Hello!" The man's voice was a higher pitch than Jinwoo had been expecting from such a small frame. Minhyuk muttered an agreement on that sentiment before they shut up under a carefully raised brow and dark brown eyes in their general direction. The teacher didn't comment on it instead carrying on with his introduction a small smile growing on his lips as he looked around the room. They were filled to capacity Jinwoo noticed, belatedly as he followed the dark eyes around the room before meeting them once they centered. Though he was sure he wasn't the only one that felt like the eyes had settled on him as the short teacher began speaking again. "I'm Kim Myungjun I'll be teaching the class for the next eight weeks. I know it's a long course but even so there's a lot to learn about oil painting." 

He sounded cheery and Jinwoo had the impression that those dark eyes were indeed staring at him as they didn't waver in his introduction. It was tempting to turn around and see where the eyes were really trained, he didn't instead paying close attention to the blinding smile that was growing on plump lips again. Beside him Sanha was whispering, for him, about how loud their teacher's voice was. Luckily it was drowned out by a gaggle of giggles erupting from the girls in the front. Whispers of 'he's handsome' 'oh oppa' and the like filtering through the room. Jinwoo wasn't sure how their teacher kept a straight face through it all. He did though. 

"I know this is our first day," Myungjun's voice was now on the level of an experienced teacher who knew that what they had to say next was not going to be well received. Jinwoo wondered how many classes he'd taught before to have that kind of tone when he couldn't possibly be much older than himself, if he even was. He wasn't able to focus on that thought though as the lanky teen beside him shifted hitting him in the shin on accident in their close quarters. Myungjun's expression didn't falter but his tone subtly changed to the chagrined. "however instead of doing the normal introductions and question and answer that always seems to come with new classes I have a different approach." 

The usual groans about introducing oneself were absent instead looks of interest and mixed horror filled the room. It took everything he had not to roll his eyes at the way Moonbin straightened up in confusion, he'd only just caught on that this was the start of class and actual learning. Sometimes Jinwoo wasn't sure who spaced out more of the two of them. Himself or his best friend. He didn't comment though listening to the directions they were given, eyes drawn continuously forward. This new introduction game was odd and had them pairing up with someone they didn't 'know', which unsurprisingly as he'd always been slow to move Moonbin was nabbed by one of the girls and there was an uneven number of people in class.

"I'll pair up with you." Myungjun had offered with a brilliant smile that had something inside him melting as the teacher pulled him to the front of the class settling him down at the makeshift desk there. From there he continued to give directions while Jinwoo tried to pay attention to both him and Sanha's teasing of Moonbin that he wasn't able to enjoy. He'd hear all about it later though he was sure. Then the explanations were over and he wasn't sure what had been said. "You weren't listening were you?" Was all the teacher asked with a softer smile handing him the paper and pencil he'd handed out. "It's alright," He'd assured before setting down across from him explaining again.

It was simple really they were to tell each other their names and draw the first thing that came to mind at that name. Then this drawing would become their first painting. Jinwoo nodded along with their teacher feeling the heat on his cheeks still present as Myungjun stared at him paper in hand. "Since I already told you my name I only need yours." The smile was wide again and instead of melting there was a skip in his heart this time. Jinwoo found his voice caught in his throat at how close that dazzlingly smile was now. "You look like a Jin-Jin something." It was mumbled softly and not loud enough for the class to hear. Jinwoo felt his ears turn red but he nodded anyway.

"Park Jinwoo." He answered with his own smile noticing the way Myungjun's smile softened in his eyes a touch. "I guess I should start." He stared at the blank paper and all he could see was the sun sitting across from him. He started to draw in the twenty minutes they'd been allotted the conversation of the rest of the class drifting to their ears. He noticed though that the teacher had begun drawing even as his eyes darted out over the rest of the class. Gauging their progress. So far it looked good to him, better than his drawing anyway. It wasn't until this moment he remembered why he hadn't signed up for any art classes before. 

When time was up they were sent back to their seats with the task of explaining why they had drawn what they had for each other's names. Then they would explain how they felt this would make a good first painting for them. Jinwoo had the feeling that Myungjun wouldn't explain his to the class but he wouldn't have any such luxury. He knew he was right when he was called on first, the color on his cheeks returning as he stood up. The drawing was simple, hard to interrupt and awful. Myungjun said it was good anyway before moving around the room. Those words didn't leave his mouth in quite the same way again. Despite that class proceeded smoothly as they learned about colors, blending, and the bare basics of what was expected of them. 

Sanha had a hard time paying attention but Jinwoo was proud of him when he seemed focused on more than the jokes Minhyuk was making in his ear. Moonbin had already tapped out again somewhere in the intro and he couldn't help but wonder for how long he'd stick around. The taller brunette had already realized that knowing art wasn't going to help him nab his 'piece of art' like he thought it would. He'd figured that out after finally getting a name to go with his lack of description. Cha was a medical student and Moonbin just knew they were destined for each other after he found out that his 'piece of art' liked the same foods. Jinwoo knew better than to question this.

Class ended about the way it began quietly and without homework. Jinwoo was grateful but he still found himself in front of the young teacher anyway. Whose age had been revealed, by incessant asking on the girl's part, to only be two years older than himself. It meant their teacher was still a student and Jinwoo more than half wanted to find out what his major was. That wasn't why he'd approached him though more curious about the drawing that his name produced. It had to be better than the sunlight filtering through trees he'd come up with that had nothing to do with Myungjun's name and everything to do with his smile. Which in turn was actually what Myungjun had done for his only there was a pair of wings on the drawing that the older brunette didn't want to explain. Jinwoo didn't press though instead taking the dusting of pink on flawless cheeks as answer enough.

Two classes was all it took for Sanha to start teasing him at home about his 'crush' on the teacher. Jinwoo couldn't bring himself to deny it, how could he with the way his face gained color when Myungjun even glanced at him longer than ten seconds. It might also have to do with the nickname that had been born that first day when the teacher guessed his name was Jin something. Since then in class he'd taken to calling him Jinjin because he kept 'forgetting' the rest. Or so he said when Jinwoo asked him about it after class the first time. Moonbin wasn't buying it, for as inactive and inattentive as he was in class even he noticed that Myungjun knew every other name. Jinwoo though hadn't said anything more on it according to Minhyuk because he liked it and from then on his crush status had been cemented. Whether he denied it or not.

Four classes, or two weeks was all the oil painting Moonbin could handle. Even though they spent all class goofing off the taller brunette couldn't be bothered to keep coming once he finally scored Mr. Piece of Art's number. From there it didn't matter to him how well he could paint on a canvas there were other types of painting he'd rather do. Sanha hadn't lasted much longer at six classes and with him gone Minhyuk stopped coming too. They weren't the only ones to leave a few of the girls also dropping the class for reasons undisclosed. Jinwoo had a sneaking suspicion it was because Myungjun wouldn't date them and the eye candy, other than himself had already left.

He told himself that painting was the only reason he still came to class even when Myungjun did ask him about the others. They'd shown promise, or at least Sanha had when he'd been trying. Minhyuk had been too busy staring at Sanha trying to use his painting to confess to realize that Sanha was doing the same thing. After Sanha lost interest though thinking that there was no way Minhyuk would catch on he stopped coming. It was a little lonelier Jinwoo was willing to admit but he put up with it well because painting like this was relaxing. To feel the brush stroke against the page, the sound of wet paint hitting the canvas, Myungjun's melodious voice filling the room as he guided them. Yeah there were a lot of relaxing elements in class. Though he knew he wasn't improving. 

Myungjun still told him that he was good, no strained smile or tone in his voice when he did so. Jinwoo wasn't fool enough to believe him but took the compliment anyway when that sweet voice said things like 'You're doing good Jinjin' 'That's cute Jinjin' or 'Jinjin' at all. It'd been four weeks now and he knew better than to even think he wasn't smitten by the sunshine smile he'd only needed to see for two days before his heart was skipping several beats. Whenever Moonbin asked about it though he always told the taller brunette he was just delusional on his own love life high, that was still in a hush-hush don't talk about him or you'll jinx me stage. There was no way that Myungjun could even possibly return his feelings. 

Moonbin wanted to make a bet. Jinwoo had told him to go to hell and the very next class period afterward the younger brunette had shown up to prove his point. And even Jinwoo had a hard time denying the very jealous, heated, and not so nice looks that were thrown Moonbin's way when he hung on him all through class. He did his work too, sort of. They'd already moved on from that fist painting and Myungjun for some reason didn't have the patience to help him on it as he breezed the class through the newest painting style. Jinwoo didn't pay that any mind until he went up to the older brunette after class like he normally did to invite him for coffee to discuss art, as they had a few times before. Moonbin had followed him clinging like he had been all class, which Jinwoo had done his best to ignore. He wasn't taking a bet on his love life, ploy or no ploy. Moonbin could do whatever he wanted.

"Moonbin it's been awhile." Myungjun's voice was soft but his eyes were sharp as he looked at his ex-student and Jinwoo knew that his chance to ask him about coffee was gone. He'd learned enough about Myungjun through the few times they'd had coffee and classes that his mood had taken a turn at cheerful and gone down towards chilled. "It's good to see you back in class with your boyfriend, did you talk him into coming back Jinwoo?" There was something very off in the once warm voice that had Jinwoo freezing. Never once had the teacher called him by his actual name before and it had ice running down his veins to be called that now even as he shook his head. He couldn't find the words to protest the very, very wrong assumption. 

Luckily he didn't have to and Jinwoo wondered if this had actually been Moonbin's plan all along. It wasn't against his policy to butt his nose in after all. "We're not dating. I'm just feeling a little clingy today because my dog died." It was a lie and Jinwoo knew it but he still couldn't help but glance at the taller brunette as if he'd grown three heads, Moonbin only owned a cat at the moment. "So I was staying close to Jinwoo because he reminds me of a puppy." He couldn't resist holding his breath at that kind of outrageous lying but to his surprise Myungjun's eyes softened and the ice that had been staring at them from within them melted.

"I can understand that." Myungjun's voice was soft as he nodded and apologized for the loss while still gathering his things slowly something like relief now in his eyes. It was only after he'd left the room that Moonbin was nudging him in the shoulder with a raised eyebrow. It took him being told, a shove, and maybe a very faint kick to his rear to get him chasing the teacher down. But when he did catch up Myungjun was giving him a once over, probably because he was wheezing while they were only standing at the front of the building. He'd just left his 'grieving' friend behind and maybe there were plenty of reasons for him to be getting the look like he had grown three heads now. 

He didn't think about any of them for even a second instead blurting out exactly what he was thinking. Which was to ask Myungjun to coffee and when the teacher hesitated even just a little he found himself blurting out that he was asking him on a date. One of the elder ladies who was in class with them was leaving behind them and may have said at little too loudly 'it's about damn time'. To which he knew they would both swear up and down they hadn't turned beet red and starting running to the closest café within walking distance. The fact they ended up the in same booth, ordering the same order, and leaving together didn't make it a date. 

What made it a date, and kept making dates was that after two more class periods they weren't meeting up at class anymore. Instead they were meeting at the café or the movies, or Jinwoo's apartment. And when the class finally ended, eight weeks flown by in the blink of an eye, Jinwoo finally stopped cursing at Sanha every time he suggested that Jinwoo try something new with him again. Even if it invovled his mother. Instead he started insisting the pinkette go bug Minhyuk about it because he was going to be busy trying new things with Myungjun from now until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> [mjxjinjin](http://mjxjinjin.tumblr.com/post/166086141700/sanhatation-an-au-where-jinjin-his-dork)  
> who took it from  
> [sanhatation](http://sanhatation.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edited once.


End file.
